Corruption
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: A corrupt priest see's Raven make a mistake. A bad one. When the corrupt priest finds out Raven is a demon, he tries to destroy her, with a little help from a mystery man. Question is who is this mystery man and what does he want? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know this is short, the next one will be long. Promise. Or at least longer. Not a whole ton of the story line comes in this chapter, but it's how I wanted to start it. So there. Enjoy. Now.**

* * *

Chapter One

"You must resist the darkness!" An old man cried to a small crowd. "This world must be cleansed, but it needs to start with you! Don't fall for the devils trickery! Don't fall for his temptations! You must be the strong in this world! Each one of you holds the power to change this world, but you have to unleash it. You have to be the Devil's greatest foe! You have to win!"

The crowd sat in their pews of the small church on the outskirts of Jump city. They didn't really come to hear the priest speak. They came because they felt obligated to. Most of them were already asleep, the others just about to. That didn't matter to the priest. He still spoke with as much conviction as he would if the whole world were clinging to his every word.

This man's name was Stephen Curry, or Brother Curry as most people called him. He was in his mid thirties, fit for his age, and never married. He was lonely, but that didn't matter to him. He put all his time and effort into being the best priest he could be and made it his job to lead others away from sin. After years of being a pretty good priest, he began to think he was perfect, but was in fact far from the truth.

After Brother Curry's sermon, the people left in a hurry while Brother Curry stayed behind reading the bible, and preparing for next week. He would work on it all week of course. After locking the church, Brother Curry started his walk to his small apartment. It was barely habitable, but Brother Curry didn't mind. He didn't need much.

He was still a mile away from home. The only other person out was a young girl in a dark blue robe. She stood against the wall of a building, a scowl on her face. He didn't like the look of her, but continued on. Then the real trouble came.

A man started coming the opposite direction of Brother Curry. He seemed well enough until they crossed paths. The man removed a gun from his pocket.

"Give me all the money you got," the man said, gun pointed at Brother Curry.

"I don't have any on me," Brother Curry lied. He had some from what little the congregation had contributed.

The man cocked his gun and pushed it against Brother Curry's head.

"I'd put down that gun if I were you," The young lady said walking towards them. The man turned Brother Curry around and used him as a hostage.

"Stay away or he dies," The man threatened.

The young lady stopped.

A door opened across the street. It was a girl, no more than thirteen. The three of them didn't notice.

"I suggest you put that gun down," the young lady said in a low voice.

"What are you gonna' do about it?" the man asked smiling.

The young girls eyes glowed a bright white. "This," she retorted as she brought up her arms and separated the two men with a dark magic. Brother Curry landed against the wall, the other man fell on his back. As his hand hit, the gun went off.

The girl across the street heard a loud snap. A strange feeling came to her stomach. She looked down. Blood stained her shirt, the stain getting larger and larger. Everything went blurry and then, nothing. She had been shot.

Brother Curry looked on in horror at the blue cloaked woman. "This is all your fault," He said trembling.

The blue cloaked girl encased a street lamp with her black magic and used it to hinder the robber. She then flew other to the little girl. A worried expression on her face.

Brother Curry stood up and pointed at her. "This is all your fault!"

* * *

**Do Do do do do do do do, when there's trouble you know who to call.... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I know it's boring for a while, but the end is much more enjoyable in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Two

If you hadn't already guessed, the girl in the blue cloak is Raven of the Teen Titans.

Raven quickly took the little girl in her arms and flew her to the hospital.

"Robin," Raven called over her communicator.

"Meet me at the hospital. Now," Raven closed the communicator before Robin could even ask why.

***

Robin was a little worried by the short and harsh message Raven gave him. He gathered the other Titans and immediately went to the hospital. He wasn't sure what to expect, but they all hoped that Raven wasn't hurt.

They apparently arrived before Raven did and waited at the entrance. A few minutes later, they saw her flying towards them. Fast. They started to wave at her when she came closer, then she flew past them, causing a wave of wind to brush past them. The Titans had no idea what was going on. They rushed in the hospital, doing their best to follow Raven. They lost her. An hour later Raven found them stumbling around the hospital, asking nurses and doctors if they'd seen a purple haired half demon.

"What's going on?" Robin asked when she finally reached them.

Raven wore a worried expression. "Follow me," She simply said.

They followed her down a few halls and into a small room. A little girl laid in a hospital bed, tubes and wires clinging to her limp body.

The Titans looked at Raven questioningly.

Raven took a deep breath. "There was someone trying to rob this man while I was waiting."

"Why were you waiting again?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I was waiting to meet whoever sent that note."

"What note?" Beast Boy asked. The other Titans rolled their eyes.

"Don't you ever pay attention?" Raven asked frustrated.

"No, not really," Beast Boy replied truthfully.

"The note said they had some information that could mean life or death. They told me to wait there and I did. Guess I'll never find out now…" Raven said as an after thought.

"What does she have to do with the note and the robbery?" Cyborg asked.

"The robber had a gun, It went off when I was trying to stop him. She was shot in the process," Raven explained sadly.

"Will she be okay?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded. "They're contacting her parents now."

The Titans looked at the blond girl with remorse. "I'll take care of everything," Robin told Raven. "Go get some sleep."

"But I…"

Robin gave her a stern look.

"I'm staying," Raven said firmly. "At least until her parents get here."

"Fine," Robin said. "We'll all stay."

Raven gave Robin one last stare before pulling up a chair and sitting next to the girl's bed. Little did she know her trouble's were just beginning.

***

Her name was Nikki Stiens. She was thirteen years old with long blond hair and brown eyes. She had been sneaking out of the house the night she was shot. She regretted it. She woke up in the hospital with five strangers in the room. Very strange strangers. One with green skin and hair, another with green eyes and red hair, one half made of metal, and a guy dressed as a stop light, and a girl with purple hair and a blue cloak. They all looked at her with sad eyes.

The blue cloaked girl stepped forward. She looked the most worried. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Nikki started to realize the pain in her stomach. Where she'd been shot. She instinctively laid one of her hands on it. The girl with purple hair looked down.

"I'm sorry," Raven said.

"For what?" Nikki asked.

"It's my fault you're here. If I had been more careful, more observant…"

"I don't-" Nikki began before the door opened. Her parents. One of them anyway.

Her mother rushed into the room in her usual histrionic way.

"Are you alright honey?" She cried, running to her side.

"Where's dad?" Nikki asked.

"Working," Her mother said quickly. "What happened? What are you doing here?" She said turning to the Titans.

Raven explained what happened, and that she would pay for all the expenses, which the mother received graciously. Raven tried to apologize to Nikki further, but the nurse shoved them out the door since her legal guardian had arrived and the patient needed to rest.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, where the incident had happened, Brother Curry had finally finished talking to the police. He was again continuing on his way, repeating the events over and over in his head. The one thing that stuck out clearly in his mind was the blue cloaked girl. She gave him bad feelings at just the thought of her. He somehow pushed it out of his mind as he continued on his way, but the feeling came back.

He stopped.

He was being followed. Whoever it was, stepped out from the shadows. It was a man wearing black robes. His face covered, but his eyes seemed to glow with what light it could take from around it.

"Wh-who are you?" Brother Curry asked fearfully.

The man was silent for some time. "I'm here to tell you that this city is in danger."

"What are you telling me for?" Brother Curry asked warily.

"You are the only one who can stop this from happening. You can save these people." The man said smoothly.

"H-How?" Brother Curry inquired.

The man removed a box from his robes. He stretched it towards the priest. The priest took it cautiously.

"Use that," The man said simply before turning.

"Wait," The Priest started. The man half turned towards him. "Who is it that is putting this city in danger?"

"You remember what happened earlier this evening?"

"How.."

"That girl with the purple hair, blue cloak." The priest nodded in remembrance. "Her name is Raven. She is a half-demon. You must destroy her."

* * *

**Muwahahaha! The story unfolds. A little...**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. This chapter may be a little slow, sorry, but your going to have to deal with it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Raven slept a restless sleep that night. She couldn't forgive herself for causing the girl pain, but that wasn't the only thing that kept her up. That note. She couldn't help feeling the letter had been sincere. She could feel something darker coming. But the sun came up and those feelings dispersed. Instead she was left exhausted and still depressed over what had happened.

Raven forced herself out of her bed early in the morning. No one was up and about. They probably wouldn't be for another hour or two. She went up to the roof after fixing herself a cup of herbal tea to meditate and watch the sunrise. It was relaxing, but she was still apprehensive. She wanted to make sure Nikki was alright. She had done all the healing she could after the surgeon had removed the bullet. That was another reason she was so exhausted. Usually Raven could do with out a nights sleep for a while, but not now. She had overworked herself.

After trying to meditate, and failing, she went back inside to find everyone was still asleep. No surprise there.

Raven wandered aimlessly around the tower. She walked down to the bottom of the tower and had started on her way back up when she heard a knock at the door.

Raven looked at the door in bewilderment. It was still very early and most people used the doorbell. Curious, Raven opened the door.

It was the priest from the other night. He was wearing the same clothes he had been that night. He had a light smile on his face and bags under his eyes.

"Hello." He greeted warmly.

"Hello?" Raven said still not understanding the situation.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Brother Curry said softly.

"No, you didn't. What are you doing here…"

"Curry. Stephen Curry. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life last night. I am truly grateful.

Raven's spirit was warmed a little, knowing she did something good. "I was happy to help, I just wish…" Raven trailed off.

"None the less, I am still grateful. It would be my honor if you would take this gift." he said removing a small box from his robes.

Raven was baffled. No one she'd saved had ever given her a gift. Let alone thank her. This was very different from what she was used to.

Raven took the box. Brother Curry waited for her to open it. Raven gave him one last look and opened the box. Inside was a simple necklace. A small red jewel at the end of a thin, delicate, silver chain. It was actually pretty. Raven looked up to thank the man and give it back, but he was gone.

***

Raven tried to find Brother Curry, but couldn't. Instead, she decided to wear it as a reminder to be more careful. She wore it to always remember Nikki, and to make sure a similar situation never happened.

Once the rest of the Titans had woken up, Cyborg drove them to the hospital and tried to visit Nikki, but her mother didn't want them to. Raven's head sunk at the news of the mothers detests. They all started on their way back home. That's when trouble began.

They received an alarm from a nearby bank and rushed off to stop the perpetrator. They arrived earlier than they would have, but found it void of all life, money strewn all over the floor. The Titans cautiously walked through investigating silently when there was an explosion outside. They rushed out to find that the T-Car had been destroyed. As Cyborg cried over his car, the others kept a look out.

Beast Boy spotted movement on one of the roofs. He turned into a small bird and silently alerted the rest of the team by flying by them before moving over to where he had seen something. He landed on the roof above an alley and glanced down. Nothing. He continued searching the cracks of the city's buildings while the other Titans did their own investigations. Starfire joined Beast Boy in the skies while Cyborg used his technology to scan the area of any life. He couldn't find anything. Robin went back inside the bank to gather evidence.

Raven sighted a ten dollar bill blowing across a street and walked towards it. It silently swept itself back behind a building. Raven walked the opposite way that the money was blowing. That led her to a small alley. A dead end. Raven stood there for a moment, analyzing everything. Seeing nothing, she turned around to head back only to find Cinderblock standing in her way. Raven quickly reached for her communicator.

Robin and Cyborg answered first. "What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"Cinderblock," Raven replied before being forced to close it from dodging a giant trash can that Cinderblock had picked up and thrown at her.

Raven levitated to Cinderblock's height and tried to push him backwards into the street with her magic. She managed to make him retreat a couple of steps before he got a hold of a car and threw it towards her. Raven focused on the flying car and caught it midair and threw it back at the giant. It did little to no damage, but the other Titans were arriving.

Starfire threw star bolts while Cyborg blasted away with his sonic cannon. Robin threw mini explosives, all this causing the giant rock to stumble and fall. He quickly got back up and Beast Boy challenged him by turning into a T-Rex and tackling him back to the ground. Beast Boy was easily brushed aside, crushing a few cars on the side of the road. Cinderblock was already back up and taking all the Titans attention. Raven was about to join when all their communicators went off. More trouble.

"Let's hurry and wrap this up. Looks like it might be a long day." Robin said.

Raven sighed. She was exhausted, but quickly helped her friends restrain cinderblock for the police to take him away. They quickly rushed off to the next trouble site, hoping they weren't to late.

They weren't. Well, actually they were, but they were just the common thieves and the police already had it under control. After making sure everything really was under control, the Titans left for home.

Raven immediately went to her room. Beast Boy noticed and chased after her.

"Hey," He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She stopped. "Everything okay?"

"I just need some sleep is all." Raven said softly.

"You know we don't blame you, right?"

"For what?"

"For what happened. To the girl."

Raven nodded and walked away. She fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed that. next chapter will be much more interesting. later!


	4. Chapter 4

okay. This chapter gets interesting near the end, really interesting. trust me. what are you doing still reading this. Enjoy. Now. go on.... enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

Despite being able to fall asleep, Raven didn't feel all that rested when the alarm woke her and the rest of the Titans. It was only one in the morning, and trouble was already starting to stir. Plasmus was out again and drinking who knows what in some smaller part of town. The Titans responded quickly and arrived and started work immediately.

Cyborg started it all with his sonic cannon, only getting Plasmus' unwanted attention. They all found hard, even though they were all still groggy with sleep. Raven chucked several cars in his direction, along with a tree, a mailbox, and a garbage can. None of it did much. Eventually they got it all under control, meaning Raven got really angry and projected her soul-self and made him fall asleep. Now it was almost noon.

Beast Boy yawned. "Pizza for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," Cyborg replied.

They started walking towards the T-car when their communicators went off. More trouble. A frown fell on Beast Boy's and Cyborg's face as they all rushed off.

Trouble came quickly. Every time they finished off one criminal, another appeared right after. Plasmus, Mumbo Jumbo, Dr. Light, on and on…

This continued until sunset, until something unusual happened. They were fighting Cinderblock again. He usually couldn't break out this quickly. They'd never fought him twice in a week actually. But they were too exhausted to care as to why this was. All they did way mindlessly fight, hoping it would soon end.

About a half hour later, the sun had already set and they were finally wearing down Cinderblock. Raven quickly found large lampposts to secure Cinderblock with, but when she tried to tear them from their place, she couldn't. She tried harder, but they only swayed back and forth. She suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall from the sky. She was barely able to keep herself from full impact.

Raven cradled her head with her hands. A headache was starting to take over. Could it be from staying up too long? Fighting too hard? Or something else…yes. Raven saw the reason now. A man dressed in a black cloak stood in the shadows a few feet away. Raven recognized him, even with his face covered, and the safety of the shadows. His name was Vishnu. She definitely wasn't afraid of him. Confidently, Raven walked towards him.

"You know you can't touch me." Raven said. It was true. After he had pursued her when she was younger, Trigon cast a spell that basically acted as a restriction order. He could only get so close.

"I know, but I don't have to." He said.

Raven looked at him with confusion. Then she realized what he was talking about. Her hand went to the necklace. She quickly tried to tear it off, but it remained. The thin chain now enforced with her own magic. It had been draining her every time she used her powers. She thought it was just from fighting so long, she thought it was exhaustion, now she knew otherwise.

Raven looked at him with resentment and rage. She started towards him, he took forced steps back until he was standing against a wall. Raven continued towards him, the force of the spell was crushing him.

"Remove it," Raven ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't, the spell… but maybe he can." he said struggling to speak at all, indicating to someone behind her.

Raven started to turn but was interrupted by a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

***

The Titans were still working on bringing down Cinderblock, but Beast Boy noticed Raven being dragged into a car and the car driving away. Beast Boy immediately transformed into a cheetah and chased after the vehicle. He tried as hard as he could to catch up to the speeding car, but could only follow for a few blocks before exhaustion overcame him. He could have done it if he weren't so exhausted, but that wasn't the case. He sat down and panted for a few minutes, despairing over the fate of Raven. Then he called Robin.

"Where'd you go?" Robin asked. They had finally defeated Cinderblock.

"I saw Raven being kidnapped and chased after, but I…" Beast Boy tried to explain.

A serious face came over Robin. "Did you see the license plate?"

"There wasn't one."

"Color? Make?

"Uh… black, small? Uh…"

Robin sighed. "See if you can trace her smell, We'll do what we can over here." Robin ordered before cutting the conversation.

Robin turned to Starfire and Cyborg.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked carefully, noticing his serious disposition.

Robin looked at them with an emotionless face. "Raven's been kidnapped."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! snap. dag nabbit! sorry to end it here, but not really. later dudes!


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO!!! Warning: you will hate me at the end of this chapter (if you like this story) so that is your warning. Now Enjoy (and don't kill me....please?)**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Titans returned to the tower after an extensive search. Cyborg had managed to find a tape of a camera watching the street where the car passed. Beast Boy said he recognized the car, but the Titans recognized Beast Boy trailing behind the car. Cyborg tried to follow the car's path with whatever camera's in the city managed to catch it, but there wasn't much and the trail went cold.

Beast Boy had been able to track Raven's scent, but unfortunately there was too much contamination in the air (hotdog's, sewer, ect…) that and it was a somewhat windy day. Starfire scanned the roads from the sky, but couldn't differentiate the cars. All they really had was the direction the car went, and even that was iffy. They could have been heading for their destination, or dragging them around town until they could lose the Titans and then return to their destination, but they didn't have much else to go on.

They didn't know who had taken her, why, or how. All they knew was that they had to try.

***

Raven woke up in a dark room. An apartment, a bad one. There was a small bed shoved against a wall and a door that led to the bathroom, a little closet and a small table with a bible on it. She went to the door, but it was locked. She tried to pound it down, but it seemed to be the only well made thing in the place. She next turned to the window. It was nailed shut. She banged on the window hopelessly. She rested her fist on the cool glass and gazed outside. She didn't recognize it.

Hoping against hope, Raven check for her communicator. Surprisingly it was still there. She opened it and tried desperately to contact her friends. Raven nearly burst with frustration when she found it wouldn't work. It may have been broken when she had been knocked out or it could have run out of batteries, or… well lots of stuff could have caused it to not work.

Raven looked around the apartment, looking for anything that could pick the lock, break down doors, anything. Finding nothing she moved into the Bathroom. There was little more than dust and toothpaste globs. A small bathtub that was brown with dirt lay against the far wall and a small sink sat next to it. There was no mirror.

Raven leaned her weight on the sink, thinking of something. She concluded that her only option was to knock down the door in any way possible, or at least get someone's attention.

The door opened and slammed shut. Raven quickly left the bathroom to try and escape, but was confronted with a man holding a shotgun. She recognized him. He was the priest, Brother Curry.

"Where'd you get the gun?" Raven asked.

"It was my fathers, I've only kept it as a keepsake, now I see I may have use for it. Don't worry, it's perfectly functional after all these years."

"Where's Vishnu?" Raven asked. She was the last person she had seen. She had no idea where Brother Curry came into all this, or why he had a gun.

Brother Curry gave her a confused look and then realized who she was talking about. He had never learned his name, but knew who she was referring to now. "He's not here." Brother Curry simply answered.

"Where is he?" Raven pushed.

"That's not important." He snapped at her.

Raven backed off.

After a minute of silence, "So…. Why'd you kidnap me?" Raven asked casually.

"You're a demon," Brother Curry replied, his eyes glaring intensely.

"_Half_-demon." Raven replied, slightly angered.

"Whatever. You are still a danger to this world. I must destroy you in order to protect everyone from you." The priest explained.

Raven's brow furrowed. "I'm trying to _help_ people."

"You didn't help that young lady." Brother curry reminded her.

"That only happened because I was trying to help you. It was an accident."

"That's what you want people to believe, but I see through your scheme. You wanted to stop the pure and the good, like that girl. The only thing I don't understand is why you didn't try to kill me. No matter, turn around."

"I wasn't-"

"Turn around." He said seriously.

Raven slowly turned around. She felt the barrel of the gun press against her back, just between her shoulder blades.

The priest leaned next to her ear and whispered, barely audible. "I would start begging for forgiveness. Who knows how much you have to be forgiven for."

* * *

**He he... please don't kill me. you need me to finish this story... right? guys? Your kinda making me nervous with those looks... *glup* **


	6. Chapter 6

**okay. I'm excited about this chapter, but if you thought the last cliff hanger was bad, you WILL hate me after this. No idea when I'll get the next chapter up. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Cyborg, can you track the last movements of her before we lost the signal?" Robin asked, getting an idea.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied punching a few buttons with his large fingers.

A map of the city popped up on the giant screen. After a few more buttons were pressed a dot appeared. It was where they had been fighting when she had been taken. Then a line veered off from the dot and continued around the city. It only went four blocks away, but they now had a lead. She had been taken to the northern part of the city, now they just had to find out where.

"Now what's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"We all split up and search everything beyond that point," Robin said pointing to where the line had ended. "If we're lucky, we might be able to pick up her communicator's signal and figure out where she is."

"If it isn't destroyed or ditched." Beast Boy said glumly, chin in his hands.

Cyborg stood. "It's all we got, let's go."

***

Surprisingly, Raven wasn't dead yet. Brother Curry didn't shoot her, instead he bound her hands and tried to get her to confess to her sins.

"I have nothing to say," was all Raven replied.

This only got him angry and earned her a slap to her cheek. Not lightly though. Eventually he gave up and started what he had planned, which still remained unclear to Raven since she had been led to believe he was going to kill her. What confused her the most was why he had given her the necklace. Had Vishnu tricked him? Coincidence? Raven didn't know, but there wasn't much she could do.

Raven was led to an old car and shoved in the trunk. Raven found this unnecessary, and uncomfortable, but didn't have much of a say in the matter. The drive wasn't long, five minutes at most. Raven heard the engine shut off and the car door open and slam shut. About a minute passed before she heard scratching in the lock of the trunk. When it opened, the light from outside blinded her as Brother Curry yanked her out of the trunk and onto her feet. When Raven regained her sight, she saw an old church, the one Brother Curry worked at. Without hesitation, Brother Curry led her inside and to a back room.

"Your going to kill me in a church?" Raven asked.

"No, I'm going to save the world in our Lords name. In His house."

"Put down your gun Priest." A voice came from the doorway. It was Vishnu.

Brother Curry turned and saw him standing as close as Trigon's curse let him.

"I must save the world." Brother Curry replied turning back to Raven and raising his gun.

"Let me get rid of her. It will be much messier if you do it." Vishnu tried to convince him.

"I must take matters in my own hands." The priest replied.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Vishnu said menacingly.

"It's too late." Brother Curry said, fingers tightening on the trigger.

"Wait!" Vishnu cried out.

Brother Curry pulled the trigger.

* * *

**UH OH.I know I know. I'm mean. horribly utterly mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Hope the waiting wasn't too bad. I know I left you with a pretty bad cliff hanger. I don't know when the next one will be up which is why i didn't end this one as badly and why it isn't so long. I 'm just kinda not that interested right now. I will finish it (eventually) just bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Titans had split up and were systematically going down every street trying to pick up a signal, a sign, anything. So far nothing. Cyborg drove almost dangerously speedy through the streets. Starfire flew threw the streets looking in the windows of the buildings as she passed. Robin passed the streets on his motor cycle hoping for a blip on his screen. Beast Boy was impatient, but slowly and carefully sniffed for her scent as a hound dog. Then…

He caught her scent.

It was old and fading, but he had it. He was in front of an old apartment building. Beast Boy returned to his normal form and pulled out his communicator.

"Guys!" He practically yelled into it.

"What's up Beast Boy?" Robin's voice came.

"I found her scent. It's this apartment building. It's old, but she has been here." Beast Boy explained quickly.

"I'm on my way." Robin replied hurriedly. Starfire and Cyborg gave similar responses.

It wasn't long until before they came. They had sped the entire way. Beast Boy led the way through the building until he stopped at one door. The Titans looked at Beast Boy. He gave them a reassuring nod. They opened the door.

It was empty inside. It was bare and cold. They found no evidence that Raven, or anyone, actually had been there. Then they looked closer. Robin investigated further and found an address inside a bible. The address was to a church not too far away. He found no other leads.

Robin tossed the address to Cyborg.

Robin started for the door. "Let's go."

***

Brother had fired the gun. The bullet had reached it's target, barely. Raven sat partially crumpled on the floor. Arms still pinned behind her back, she couldn't tend to her bleeding wound. It had only hit her upper arm and it went completely through, it hurt, but it wouldn't kill her.

Vishnu's furry was visible for a few moments, but he swallowed his anger and spoke calmly to Brother Curry. "May I speak with you? In private?" Vishnu inquired.

Brother Curry had already reloaded his gun and was starting to aim again. He lowered his gun at Vishnu's words and silently walked over to Vishnu, keeping a steady eye on Raven. As soon as Brother Curry was in Vishnu's grasp, Vishnu threw him to the ground.

"Idiot!" Vishnu yelled. "She's useless to me dead!"

Brother Curry still held onto his gun, but Raven watched carefully for a moment to escape. There were no other doors in the room, not that she could open them with her hands behind her back, so she waited.

"The demon must die." Brother Curry retorted.

Vishnu glared at him, teeth clenched. Then a calm and smooth face cam over his features. It was frightening. "I see," Vishnu replied condescendingly. "You do not know how a demon is killed." Vishnu said facing Raven. He turned back to the priest. "A demon cannot be killed by normal means. Not permanently. You may end her life in this body, but she will return more powerful and evil than before. You must help me to destroy her permanently." Vishnu explained. He was lying through his teeth.

Brother Curry mulled this over for a moment. "How can I help?"

* * *

**Not too bad right? Sorry all my chapters are pretty short. oh well. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long and sorry it's short, but i'm just really busy and kinda tired of this story. Don't worry, I'll finish, it'll just take a while. Enjoy this I guess, sorry it isn't much and it doesn't explain much, but Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Titans finally reached the address, a small church tucked between buildings. It looked old and worn down, they rushed inside and searched the church. At their first glances, they found no one, nothing, upon further inspection, they still found no one, but Robin found serious evidence in a small room beyond the pews. He found a bullet hole and blood on one of the walls, more blood on the floor. It wasn't too much blood, but it made him nervous.

Robin showed his findings to the other Titans, causing Starfire to nearly burst out in Tears. Robin reassured her kindly, telling her it may not be Raven's blood, and that she probably wasn't seriously injured, although he doubted his own words as they came. Cyborg did a quick test of the blood, the only materials he had could only specify that it was human blood, not animal. He would need more time to figure out whether it was Raven's or not, time they didn't have.

Robin sat down at one of the pews and tried to think clearly. What everything meant, where to look next. The others sat down as well, giving silent prayers.

Beast Boy suddenly raised his head. The other Titans looked at him as he slowly stood up.

"What's up BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Shhhh…" Beast Boy sharply replied. After a few moments, "Can you hear that?"

Robin and Starfire strained their ears for a few moments. Nothing. Cyborg clicked a few buttons on his mechanical arm and increased the sensitivity to his ears. He heard it too.

"It sounds like…" Cyborg started.

Beast Boy didn't wait for him to finish. He ran out of the church and looked up. The other Titans came out after him and looked up at the sky. There was nothing.

They gazed silently for a moment before Robin gave up and walked up to Beast Boy. "Come on, We should…"

He heard it.

It started as a low rumbling, barely audible, but it started to shake the ground. Vibrating at first, then shaking noticeably almost like an earthquake. The rumbling got louder and louder as well as a hissing sound. Robin looked up again. The hissing became higher in pitch, coming closer. Then they saw it.

A large ship passed above them, encompassing them in shadow. It was mainly black and mainly large the Titans noticed as it passed above them.

"I say we follow that," Beast Boy said, still staring.

The other Titans nodded.

"Titans, Go!"

* * *

**Well, there you go, I know there's a lot to explain, but it'll come in the next chapter, don't worry. So I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but it'll come eventually. Sorry for the wait again. Later days dudes!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Titans quickly followed the ship, it wasn't as easy as it sounds. The ship moved quickly for it's size and the Titans had a hard time keeping up. They followed the large ship miles outside of the city to a forest, thinly laid with trees and plants. There the ship landed. They were still behind, but they could still see it. They just hoped that it wasn't for no reason.

As the Titans ran towards the giant spaceship, they heard noises. A loud thud, then came voices. They couldn't quite make out what was being said. As they drew closer they slowed their pace and sneaked quietly towards the ship, hiding behind bushes and trees. The voices became clearer

"…quick, it must happen now." came a voice, hissing into the still forest.

"Why can't I come?" came another voice.

There was a pause. ""You have saved the world. I cannot ask more from you. Now will you…"

"Oh yes, of course," the second voice came.

There was some time of silence. During this period of silence the Titans decided to look. Through the leaves and branches they could just make out a man, or more specifically a priest carrying Raven into a space ship along side another man. Robin finally jumped out of the bushes to stop them, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The other titans jumped out as well, but it was too late. They all ran at full speed, but couldn't make it before the doors closed. They started attacking the door, trying to force an entrance, but the most they could do was a few dents in the hard shiny metal. The ship started to take off,

Then Starfire looked around as the ship was leaving. "Where's Beast Boy?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long departure if you were one who read this from the beginning. So, yeah, I was pretty busy up until now. I kinda lost interest, but I have lots of ideas for new stories, but I want to finish this one. It's almost done. One maybe two more chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

Referring to the whereabouts of Beast Boy, he had snuck even further in as a rat. He saw it all and heard it all… and made it on the ship.

As the ship started to take off. He was with Raven in a small square room. She had been chained to the wall and was unconscious and bleeding slightly. He tried to wake her, and failed.

He knelt down by her. "I'll be back, be safe." He whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead softly.

He left her and quietly went too find the control room. He went down a curved hall, scampering along as a cat. He turned into a door to the left and stopped in his tracks. In the room were cages filled with strange creatures and objects lined against the walls. In the middle of this large room was a glass box. The name 'RAVEN' was engraved in metal at the bottom. It was currently empty.

Beast Boy quickly left and continued his search for the control room. The small hall suddenly turned off into a much lager hall, the control room at the end of it. Beast Boy morphed into a fly and entered the control room. The man he saw with the priest was there controlling the direction of the ship with some buttons and such. The priest was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy looked through the medium sized window where the man's attention was directed. They were in space. Beast Boy's eyes widened with the realization. He calmed down when he remembered why he was there.

Beast Boy was just about to confront this guy when things changed rather quickly. The ship stopped suddenly and within a few seconds, there were half a dozen other ships.

_Oh snap_, Beast Boy thought to himself.

The man left the room quickly. Beast Boy followed as quickly as his tiny wings could take him.

He heard a door open before he could see it.

"Priest!" the man yelled. "Take the girl into the show room." He commanded.

"This is not what I agreed to. I thought you didn't want me on this ship." Brother Curry sternly told him.

"Well as it turns out I still need you. I can't get near her because that stupid curse. This is the last thing I will ask of you." Vishnu replied

"And if I refuse?" the priest asked straightening his back.

"Then I kill you now."

" I thought you just said you needed me."

"Not that much. Now GO!"

The priest gave in and went to do his bidding.

Beast Boy was left wondering what the shoes was going on. (shoes being my substitute word.)

You've probably been wondering what the other Titans were doing. They decided to give up because chasing a space ship was too hard, so they went to Hawaii and had pineapple and coconuts….

…...

Okay, just kidding. In reality they jumped in their T-ship and went after them. They felt reassured that Beast Boy was on board to help, but honestly when has Beast boy ever done anything amazing. (not really, he's amazing. I'm just in a weird mood today) They continued to follow the ship until it suddenly stopped and other ships appeared practically out of nowhere. They decided attacking might not be a good idea since they were outnumbered. Instead they decided to call Beast Boy.

"Hello? Beast Boy you there?" Robin called. (of course he couldn't hear him. They were in different ships…. No I really meant on their communicators. Sorry the weird mood thing)

There was no answer for a long time. Finally "I'm here," came Beast Boy's whispered reply.

"What's going on?" Robin asked whispering himself.

"I'm not completely sure…" His voice trailed off. Other noises could be heard. "It seems like… she's a display…"

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Raven. She's in a glass case with a bunch of other…things… in cages and people are coming from the other ships and looking at everything, Like a museum!"

"Do you think you can get Raven out?" Robin asked.

"hmmmm… not with so many people around. Actually…"

"What?" Robin asked.

"I think I have an idea…"

**This one is longer, and I hope you liked it. sorry for my weird humor. I just felt like it. hope you continue reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Beast boy had come up with and idea and it was a great one too, but unfortunately he forgot it shortly after he ended his conversation with Robin.

More people were entering the ship and looking around the museum like place. Raven now in her cage like an animal. Beast Boy watched for a minute as Vishnu circled around talking to various people with boredom. Many stared on at Raven with awe and wonder.

Beast Boy finally got sick of waiting for the idea to come back and turned into an elephant and walked into the room casually. Everyone stared in awe at the green elephant. None of them having seen anything like it in their entire life. They seemed to be more fascinated by him than with Raven.

Vishnu, unhappy with the way things were going quickly tried to make the elephant leave, but as you know no one can make an elephant do what it doesn't want to do and so Beast Boy slamed into Raven's cage breaking her free and carried her off in his trunk.

Beast Boy was happy with the way things were going, but then quickly realized he had no place to go. He was cornered and then the author ran out of ideas after having not worked on this for so long. Now we all apologize for the strange and not really ended ending but the author thinks she has done a terrible job and would like you all to forget this story ever existed. Thank you.


End file.
